Digital video capabilities can be incorporated into a wide range of devices, including digital televisions, digital direct broadcast systems, wireless broadcast systems, personal digital assistants (PDAs), laptop or desktop computers, digital cameras, digital recording devices, digital media players, video gaming devices, video game consoles, cellular or satellite radio telephones, video teleconferencing devices, and many more. Digital video devices implement various video compression techniques to transmit and receive digital video information more efficiently. Some of the video compression techniques have been described in standards including Moving Picture Experts Group (MPEG)-2, MPEG-4, the International Telecommunications Union (ITU) Telecommunications Standardization Sector (ITU-T) H.263, ITU-T H.264/MPEG-4, Part 10, Advanced Video Coding (AVC), and extensions of such standards, all of which are incorporated by reference. New video standards continue to emerge and evolve. For example, the High Efficiency Video Coding (HEVC) standard, sometimes referred to as H.265, is currently being developed by the Joint Collaborative Team-Video Coding (JCT-VC) as a collaborative effort by MPEG and ITU-T.